The proposed renewal of the UCSF SCOR on Lower Urinary Tract Function in Women is an exceptional opportunity to continue the unique and productive translational center. The UCSF SCOR 2002-2007 achieved our overriding goal of innovative translational research by enhancing the productivity of our basic and clinical investigators resulting in 41 published manuscripts and grant support through a U01, four ROl's, and a NIH Merit award. Catalyzing "Knowledge Synthesis" on lower urinary tract function in women, our research programs are actively contributing to improved patient care. For our SCOR renewal, we are building on strong leadership and senior scientists from many disciplines with a growing foundation of funded, successful research programs. The greatest strengths of our UCSF SCOR include the close proximity of internationally recognized laboratory and clinical researchers, the productive achievements of our current SCOR projects and effective translational research collaborations. The UCSF SCOR multidisciplinary, multi-institutional program proposes three new projects and continuation and expansion of the Biostatistics and Data Management and Administrative Cores, The 4 major areas of scientific integration and collaboration include: 1. Advancing novel treatments for stress incontinence: Characterizing adipose-derived stem cells for treatment; 2. Identifying mechanisms by which obesity, pre-diabetes, and diabetes cause incontinence: In a realistic type 2 diabetes rat model and prospective population-based ethnically diverse cohorts; 3. Exploring genetic risk factors for incontinence: Using our population-based DNA bank and gene expression in a unique incontinent rat model; 4. Understanding the effects of hormones and selective estrogen receptor modulators on incontinence: Including basic mechanism investigations and linkage to pharmacy records and use of phytoestrogens To achieve our overall goal of innovative translational research on the female lower urinary tract, the UCSF SCOR has strong institutional support, collaborations with UCSF senior scientists and other internationally recognized researchers, outstanding leadership and a cadre of senior and junior investigators with a record of excellent productivity. The UCSF SCOR will continue to accelerate the pace at which discoveries in basic science can serve the health of our patients and populations.